The present disclosure relates generally to remote control systems.
In some circumstances it can be desirable to remotely control machines or implements powered by such machines. For example, certain self-propelled machines are sometimes used in situations where there is a need for an operator to control the machine from a position remote from the machine.
Improvements in remote control systems are desired.